


Like A Woman Scorned

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She would have his poor, unfortunate soul.





	Like A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I also don't claim any ownership to the Little Mermaid, which serves as inspiration for this piece. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> King Triton & Ursula — The Little Mermaid

Pansy stared into her cauldron, watching as the scene before her unfolded. It was Ron - always Ron that she spied on. Even after all these years, she couldn’t let him go… Or rather, she wouldn’t. 

“Are you watching him again?” Gregory asked, leaning against the doorway. He scoffed, shaking his head.

Pansy snapped her gaze to one of her assistants, narrowing her eyes. “It’s none of your business.”

“What you do is my business, because it ends up being my business too,” Gregory replied, stepping into her lab. 

Pansy ignored him and returned her gaze to her cauldron. 

Ronald Weasley. 

He was an enigma. He irked her to no end, but something about him continued to draw her in.

It had been nearly twenty years…

Twenty years since he broke her heart.

Twenty years since he had ended things with her to announce his marriage to the Granger girl.

Her hands clenched into fists just thinking about it. 

Most of her friends told her to get over it, but she couldn’t. Pansy couldn’t let it go. She knew her grudge would likely be her downfall, but she didn’t care.

She’d get her revenge on Ron… She was simply biding her time. The right opportunity for revenge would present itself… she just had to be patient.

“Will you do something for me?” Pansy asked, looking at Gregory. 

“Always,” he replied instantly, moving closer to her.

“Will you go to his shop?” Pansy asked. Ron had helped his brother’s with Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and he frequented the place. “Use Polyjuice, so they don’t recognise you… See if you can get anything useful.”

“Should I bring Vincent?” Gregory asked. 

“Of course,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. “The two of you never go anywhere without each other.”

Gregory laughed. “Very well then.” With a curt nod to Pansy, he disappeared through the door. 

Pansy returned her gaze to her cauldron before her rage filled her once more. Hitting her cauldron, she sent it and the contents splashing to the floor. 

Closing her eyes, she remembered the past…

* * *

Her lips skimmed his neck, pressing small kisses along his jawline as she snuggled up to him. “I love you,” she whispered, looking up at him.

He closed his blue eyes, hugging her tightly to him. “Pans,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

He looked tired - more so than usual. Auror training was hard on him, and he was coming home to her later and later. She didn’t know how the department could get away with working him as hard as they did. 

“You really should take some time off,” Pansy suggested. “We could go away for the weekend? Just me and you? My parents have a place in Florence that we can use.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ron said, looking at her.

“Please, Ron?” Pansy asked, looking at him pleadingly. “I feel like I never see you anymore.”

Ron sat up, abruptly pulling away from her. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Pansy asked, looking at him worriedly. 

“This,” Ron said, gesturing around the two of them. “I… I can’t keep doing this.”

“I don’t understand,” Pansy said, standing up. She grabbed her silk robe and wrapped it around herself as Ron started to dress - his movements rushed and sloppy. 

“I’m marrying Hermione.”

The words cut into her like a knife. Pansy froze, feeling as if she were going to throw up. “What?” she croaked out, her voice cracked.

“I asked Hermione to marry me.”

“What the fuck?” Pansy asked. “You haven’t spoken to her in months! What do you mean you asked her to marry you?”

“Pansy, I... I didn’t mean for it to go on like this,” Ron said, turning to face her. He looked at her, his eyes unusually cold.

“Have you been seeing her?” Pansy asked, her hands curled into fists at her side.

“Yes,” Ron said. “I’m not going to lie, and I feel terrible because I do love you, Pansy… I love both of you, but I choose her.”

“What?” Pansy asked, shaking her head.

“I dropped out of the Auror program months ago… Right when I started seeing Hermione again.”

“You’ve been cheating on me,” Pansy whispered. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do, Pansy, which is why I let this go on longer than I should,” Ron said. “I was being selfish.”

“You can’t just do this!” Pansy shouted.

“We’re done, Pansy. It’ll be in the Prophet tomorrow morning, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll let this be.” His words were full of warning, and if anything, it only made her angrier. 

“How dare you, Ronald Weasley,” Pansy hissed, tears running down her face. “How fucking dare you.”

“Goodbye, Pansy,” Ron said, summoning all of his things from her flat. “I… I’m sorry.”

“You’ll regret this, Ron!” she screamed, shouting as he slammed the door behind him as he exited the flat.

Collapsing to the floor, Pansy cried, vowing her revenge on the wizard who had toyed with her emotions and used her.

* * *

“Good news,” Vincent said, announcing his presence and startling Pansy out of her thoughts. 

“Back so soon?” Pansy asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. Pulling out her wand, she quickly vanished the mess she had made on the floor and then wiped at the angry tears that had leaked from her eyes.

“A perfect opportunity is heading straight our way,” Gregory said, grinning as he stepped into the back part of Pansy’s shop to join them. 

Something in both of their expressions excited Pansy. “Well, what is it?” she asked, looking back and forth eagerly.

“So, just as we were approaching the Weasley shoppe, we overheard some arguing in the streets,” Vincent began.

“Ron was arguing with his daughter - whatever her name is - about her not being able to see some boy any longer.” 

Pansy scowled at the mention of Ron’s daughter. Once upon a time, she had imagined that she and Ron would have children of their own - but that was before. 

“Something about her dating a Muggle boy,” Vincent continued. “Ron forbade her, and of course, the young Weasley girl was furious, shouting at her father that she wished she never had magic.”

Pansy perked up. “Well?”

“We followed her,” Gregory said. “And loudly dropped some hints about you being able to do some magic to fix those sorts of things.” He grinned. “She definitely heard us.”

“And you think she’s coming here?” Pansy asked.

“Made sure of it,” Vincent said. “She said she'd be here any moment.”

The front door chimed, alerting Pansy to the fact that someone had entered her Potion’s shoppe - The Dark Mistress’s Necessities.

“Stay here,” she hissed to the two of them before leaving her back workspace and heading towards the front of the shop. If it truly were Ron’s daughter, then she would finally have her opportunity to get revenge on Ron. She would make him rue the day that he broke her heart.

When she saw Rose Weasley standing in front of the shoppe counter, Pansy grinned. “Can I help you?” she asked sweetly.

Rose looked around warily. She leaned in to whisper as if she didn’t want anyone to hear her request.“I… I’m looking for a potion to turn me into a Muggle… Can you help me?” 

“Can I?” Pansy asked. “Darling, it would be my _pleasure_.”

As Rose naively grinned, Pansy knew that she had the in that she was looking for. Her patience had paid off, and now, it was time. 

She would have Ron begging for mercy in no time… and she would give him none.


End file.
